


Moonstruck

by Ichigogalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Potions, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigogalaxy/pseuds/Ichigogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is minding his own business when he comes across a peculiar sight. There is a man lying in the alley. He is passed out and in lingerie, and to top it off-it's Harry Potter...What the hell is Harry Potter doing in women's lingerie? Draco intends to find out, though nothing is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enticement

Disclaimer: All associated characters and settings belong to their respectful owner, J. K Rowling.

Warning: Rated M for M/M pairing, mature content, and language

Read and enjoy!

Draco Malfoy made his way down the familiar route back to the Apparition point. It was almost dawn and he was in a hurry to get back and have a relaxing day off, especially since he had to wake up so early. He didn’t like being out this early on a Sunday morning, or any morning for that matter. But the merchant had been adamant about being there early, before first light, if he was to get what he wanted.

Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted.

His bag swung at his side, heavy with ingredients needed for various potions. He scanned the area as he walked, constantly alert to any unwanted visitors. He hated Muggle London, but the seller took no chances with delivery and thought it was safer to do business there. Draco thought otherwise as he passed a group of drunken teenagers on one corner still trying to party at almost five in the morning. He kept walking until he reached the magically protected alley. He had just turned the corner when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a body sprawled out on the ground right next to the Apparition point.

At first Draco's feet seemed to be glued to the spot. What the hell was going on? He took out his wand and casted a few spells that would reveal any hidden persons. There was no one else around. He focused on the body and waved his wand over the person as he cautiously approached. They seemed to be alive, but passed out. He frowned. The light was still too poor to see anything too clearly, but he could see it was a man. His legs and arms were bare and he had no shoes on. But when he got close enough, there were two things that he saw simultaneously that made him gasp in absolute shock.

First: This man was wearing the most ridiculous pair of women's lingerie.

Draco dragged his eyes up the man's slender legs to the pair of panty's that _barely_ covered the man’s package. He could almost see through the thin lacy material. He averted his eyes. The sheer top had a slit up the front and Draco could see the man's hard abs on display.

But second - and this made Draco want to laugh and recoil at the same time; it made his mouth want to water and go dry at the same time, and it unexpectedly turned him on - because _secondly_ , this man was undeniably Harry Potter.

To say that Draco Malfoy was confused was a colossal understatement. He literally could not understand what he was seeing, or why for that matter. What the hell was Potter doing passed out in the middle of Muggle London? And why in the name of Salazar Slytherin was he wearing _that_? This man was an Auror! At the very least he must have some sort of dignity to uphold, surely. But here he was as plain as day.

Draco closed the distance even slower than before as if, if he went any faster, Potter would wake up and hex Draco to hell and back for seeing him in such a state - which was entirely plausible. He squatted to examine Potter more closely. Draco's eyes darted around and took in every detail. Potter's flushed face and slightly elevated breathing, his toned arms and legs, the wanton way of which they were spread, his pale thighs. Draco's eyes seemed to be stuck on the panties. Draco would be lying if he said Potter didn’t look hot as hell at the moment.

"Fucking hell," He hissed and wrenched his eyes from the man's nearly visible cock. That effectively put a halt to all the scandalous thoughts involving what he would do with it. Now the light was coming in fast and Draco needed to get out of there. He thought about leaving him there until he slept it off, if only Draco could be there to see Potter's embarrassment. Priceless. But no, he couldn’t do that. How could he pass up something like this? The fates were in his favor. And besides, whatever Potter was on had him really messed up and Draco could fix that without the aid of a Mediwizard.

With his mind made, he pushed his bag to his elbow and hooked his hands under Potter's arms to lift him, but grunted when he realized how heavy he was. So along with a levitation spell, Draco managed to stand Potter up and lean him against his body for support. Potter mumbled as he woke up a little. Draco froze. He didn’t know what would happen if Potter fully awakened, but thankfully he didn't. Potter only whined a little before throwing his arms around Draco's neck and nuzzling his face.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. It was all just so unexpected. Potter's body was warm and Draco could feel every bit of it pressed hard over his. He could smell Potter's hair and his own unique scent that caused Draco's traitorous body to heat up in more ways than one. He had to fight to stay focused. He shifted Potter's dead weight more comfortably, pulled out his wand, and Disapparated.

Draco stumbled when they Apparated into his home. He almost fell and cursed as he fought to keep Potter from falling. The rough movements woke Potter a bit, but he was still incoherent. Draco reapplied the levitation spell and pulled Potter to his bedroom and practically threw him on the bed. Draco rearranged his limbs so they wouldn’t be at awkward angles. He took this chance to get a good look at him with the better light and noted that the lingerie was a deep green color that surely brought out his eyes.

Sex. That was the only word that Draco's brain could dredge up. Oh a whim, Draco went to his dresser and pulled out a camera. Take a picture, it'll last longer. Right? Sure, Draco could do that. Potter wouldn’t be the wiser and Draco was sure it would come in handy later. After he took the picture, he carefully replaced the camera and went to another room for his home-stock of potions. He pulled an organ repair potion, a purging potion and a headache potion from his shelves. Potter had Muggle drugs in his system that needed out. As he returned to his room, the sight of Potter in his bed made him want to sexually assault him, but he refrained of course.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly slapped Potter in the cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he frowned in confusion.

"Here, Potter." Draco pushed the mouth of the organ potion bottle to Potter's lips first and slowly poured it into his mouth. Potter swallowed quickly before he could choke. Draco did the same with the purging potion. They would take about thirty minutes to fully finish working and he would wake up by that time. Draco could take a quick shower in the meantime.

His shower ended up being longer than he anticipated due to his raging hard-on that refused to go away. By the time he made it back to his bedroom, Potter was sitting up in Draco's bed with an expression of absolute horror on his face. Draco watched his emerald eyes go up and down Draco's body, which was only clad in a towel wrapped low around his waist, almost as an afterthought.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Potter yelled.

Draco smirked, "This happens to be my house, Potter. There's a headache potion you should take on the night table if you need it." He turned to his closet and dug around for moment. He scrutinized several pairs of pants and shirts before settling on one of each.

"Like hell I will!"

Draco turned around with clothes in hand and raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged, "Suit yourself. I have nothing to gain by poisoning you, Potter. It's for your benefit, not mine." He decided against telling him that he had already given him something of his.

Potter eyed him suspiciously, then reached over and snatched the potion from the small table. He downed its contents before slamming it back on the table. Draco, unimpressed, went to his dresser to look in there. After a moment, he threw the clothes on the bed in front of Potter.

"I doubt you want to remain in those garments, though they do fit you quite nicely, I must say." Draco deliberately let his eyes look down Potter's shamelessly clad body - still in that fucking lingerie - then back up to meet Potter's eyes. Draco was pleased to see a faint blush on his face.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Potter seethed.

"My, my, what a dirty mouth you have. I wonder what else you do with it. Anyway," Draco pressed on as Potter opened his mouth, "those clothes should fit you. You can take a shower if you like. When you leave you can use the floo; the wards won't let you Apparate." Draco went back to his closet for another set of clothes. When he turned back, Potter hadn't moved.

"Problem?"

Potter seemed to struggle for a moment. "Why the hell are you helping me? Why are you doing all this?" He indicated the situation with a sweep of his arm.

Draco sighed, "I guess you could look at it as returning a favor. What were you doing there like that in the first place?" Draco had been waiting to ask him that and he needed to know.

The other man opened his mouth, then closed it. "But you hate me, you always have. And what favor could you possibly be returning to me?"

Draco laughed bitterly, the man was still as dense as ever, "Believe it or not, I've pretty much gotten over our petty childhood feuds. Honestly, it's been years now. We're both adults and I frankly don’t have the time or desire to care about what you're doing all the time, as I'm sure is the same for you." Draco didn’t say exactly what he was thinking, because Potter had no idea how much Draco owed him.

"Really," Draco continued, "You're lucky it was me who found you and not some Potterphile."

When Potter laughed, the sound was startlingly pleasant and Draco grinned too. Potter gave him a sly look.

"Thanks, I guess. For at least not taking advantage of me."

"Oh, I wouldn’t say that." Draco said casually. He pulled out a pair of silk underwear and began untying the towel around his waist.

"Right." Potter said and scrambled off the bed. He made a bee-line for the bathroom. This allowed Draco to finish getting dressed, fix his hair, and go make tea. He still planned to relax for the rest of the day before going to work tomorrow. He needed his tea to help him relax. He was all wound up with Potter in his house, not to mention being in his bed.

Draco was calmly sipping his tea when Potter came in the dining room. And damn if Potter didn’t look good in Draco's clothes too. The prat looked good in anything.

"Tea?" Draco asked.

"No thanks, I need to get back. I'm expected somewhere soon."

"Date with the Weaselette?"

Potter gave him a funny look, "It's none of your business, Malfoy"

Draco was not phased, "Why _were_ you wearing that? What the hell were you doing out in the open with it on? Were you on some sort of date?" Potter had never answered his previous question, his brain was going double-time coming up with scenarios, one crazier than the next.

Potter looked down at the balled up lingerie in his hands then back up to Draco. Potter licked his lips. Draco leaned forward.

"Definitely none of your business. I'm leaving now, thank you for your help." Potter went to find where the floo was. Draco jumped up and followed.

"Just simple human curiosity, Potter. Do tell, I'm dying to know." Literally, he thought.

Potter made it to the floo and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I'm leaving now," he repeated as he stepped in. "I'll return your clothes as soon as possible." Potter yelled the Leaky Cauldron and was engulfed in green flames, leaving Draco just standing there with all of his unanswered questions.

"Well, damn." Draco said.


	2. The Invitation

On Monday, Potter returned the clothes Draco lent him as he promised he would. There was also a polite thank you note that accompanied the package. For some reason this all annoyed Draco. What sort of game was Potter playing at? How could he just go on like that wasn’t the weirdest thing to ever happen between them?

"Draco, you’ve had the strangest look on your face this entire evening. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Draco looked up to his mother who was sitting across the table in the dining room of the Manor. She was frowning at him and he realized that she must have been watching him for some time.

"Oh, no," he waved her off. "It's nothing serious. Just some minor trouble at my shop," he lied. He had decided very quickly that he would be keeping this to himself, for now.

"Well anyway, I was going to say that I visited your father last week. He told me that you still haven't been there to visit him. He wants to see you, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said softly. But Draco's face hardened immediately.

"I'm not setting one foot in Azkaban to visit that man."

Narcissa pursed her lips, but thankfully said nothing more about Lucius. His father could rot in that hell-hole for all Draco cared.

"Have you spoken with Astoria lately? She is still in agreement to marry you, you know. You could settle down and have a nice family with her."

Draco gave a long suffering sigh, "No, mother. I haven't spoken to her and I don’t plan to. I don’t plan to marry anytime soon."

"Not yet, you don’t," she insisted.

Draco shook his head. He'd had enough of hearing about marriage from his mother. She never failed to try to talk him into it every time he came to visit. He was sure it had something to do with father wanting to continue the Malfoy line.

"Please, let's not discuss this right now. I came here to see how you've been. So, has anything exciting happen to you lately?"

Their conversation went on to more frivolous, safer topics. Draco thought that going to visit his mother would distract him, but it turned out not to be the case. Not even working in his shop was enough to get his mind off of Potter. And that was saying something. There was nothing like losing himself in the intricacies of making a potion; but nothing worked.

He knew that Potter worked at the Ministry. Draco inwardly smirked; he would just have to pay him a little visit then. Draco thought he had done well. He had gone a total of three days only being satisfied with the picture he had taken of Potter. He could see it now, Potter's splayed body didn’t move much in the frame, but he did open his brilliant eyes occasionally to look up at Draco, and sigh.

It was just a small parting of the lips, with the barest whisper of a breath. But that sigh nearly had Draco undone when he had first heard it.

"...and he had all the women there fawning over him as if he was Lockhart incarnate. Can you imagine, Draco?"

"Hm, what?" He sadly had only heard is name. He had been paying zero attention.

"Oh, never mind! Honestly, why did you even come over if you were so preoccupied with something else?" Narcissa asked with a sliver of irritation in her voice.

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I'll just call it a night then. Dinner was lovely though, as always." He stood and walked over to her place at the table and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

She patted his hand that was on her shoulder, "Alright, Draco. Don’t become a stranger like you have for the past few months."

"I'll visit again, I promise."

He left the Manor for the night and returned to his own home. In the morning he would visit the Ministry.

 

The last time he had been in the Ministry of Magic had been four years ago through the Death Eater trials. His father had been sentenced to seven years plus three years of probation, which was light compared to the other Death Eaters. Draco himself had been put on trial also, but thanks to Potter, he only got one year's probation. He had also been able to return to Hogwarts to complete his final year. That had been a difficult time, but he wouldn’t be where he was now without that chance, without Potter.

He reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at around nine-thirty and went straight to the Auror Office on the second floor. He approached the bored looking receptionist. She straightened in her chair as Draco came to a stop at the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Harry Potter."

She looked at him sharply, "What business would you be needing to speak with Mr. Potter?"

"I am an old acquaintance of Mr. Potter and I have personal business to discuss with him, if you don’t mind."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Your name please, sir."

"Draco," he said. He decided not to give his last name. If he did, Draco was sure he'd be thrown out faster than he could say lumos. Malfoys were not welcome.

Draco kept a calm, cool exterior as the receptionist wrote a note. He watched as it folded itself into a paper airplane and took off for what Draco presumed to be Potter's office.

"Please, have a seat. Auror Potter should be here soon if he's not busy." Draco sat in the indicated chairs, abominably hard, and waited. Suddenly, he realized that he didn’t even know what he was going to say to him. Technically, Draco had no real reason to be there, aside from asking Potter about the other night. He couldn’t even count on Potter answering any of his questions anyway. But he needn't have worried because it was not Harry Potter who came around the corner, but Ron Weasley.

"Sorry, Sara. Harry's stuck in a meeting with Roberts, and we know how he likes to drone on and on. Who's here to-" Weasley stopped abruptly when he saw Draco sitting there waiting for him. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco stood, "That is none of your concern, Weasley." Draco had to stop himself from calling the man a weasel. Old habits die hard. "I'm here to speak with Potter, not you."

"Well, you can't. And why on earth would he want to talk to you anyway, you're nothing to him." Ron sneered.

Draco seethed inside and came dangerously close to losing his temper, but he had to stay in control. "I ran into him the other day, and I would like to speak with him."

"When was this?" Weasley asked sharply.

"Just this weekend. It's nothing t-"

Weasley walked menacingly close to Draco and had his wand gripped hard in his hand. Draco ghosted his hand over his own wand.

"It's best if you left, Malfoy."

"What-"

"I said get the hell out. Harry has no time to speak to you, so keep your ferret little nose out of his business."

They stared each other down for a moment, both tense to see what the other would do. Draco came to several conclusions at once. Weasley knew a lot more than he was letting on, due to how cautious he was acting. And he knew exactly what Potter had been doing over the weekend, but why? It must be something they wanted to keep out of the press's close attention of Potter. Hmm, Draco knew he must tread carefully if he was to solve this mystery.

Draco backed off, "All right, Weaselbee. I'll let you keep your little secrets for now. But I will get my answers, believe it." Draco spun around with a dramatic billow of his robes and left for the lifts. Draco had to plan his next move.

Before Draco did anything, he had to open for business that day. The beauty of having his own shop was that he could open at any time he damn well pleased. On Wednesdays such as this one, he opened in the early afternoon instead of in the morning because business was predictably slow, and this day was no exception. But he was antsy, and his only employee could tell. He couldn’t stay in one place, until finally he decided to do some things he didn’t get a chance to that morning due to his impromptu Ministry stop.

"I'm going to go out and take care of some things, Sam. Will you be ok in here for about two hours?" Draco asked. Sam Williamson was a young man that had an interest in potions and wanted to work close with a master during the summer.

"Sure, no problem Mr. Malfoy!" Sam said excitedly. He was always eager to help when Draco left the shop in his care.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon."

Draco left and visited Gringotts to transfer some money over to his personal account. Then he visited Portage's for a new silver cauldron, he had been meaning to get another one for a while now. Then he visited several other shops for various materials he needed for his work. It turned out he needed more than he originally thought. He just shrunk everything and put them in his robes. After a while, he checked the time and saw he had about a half an hour left, so he decided to get a snack.

He entered the reopened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It was now run by Florean's younger brother, Dorean, and it was doing great business since it reopened. It was always full of people and it was Draco's favorite shop in all of Diagon Alley, besides his own shop, of course.

"Mr. Malfoy, how good it is to see you." Dorean greeted him as he came in.

Draco grinned, "Gooday, Dorean. How are you?"

"Good, good. How about yourself?" he asked with a smile.

"Not too bad. Just stopping by for a sweet treat as usual." Draco got bowl of caramel and pistachio ice cream and sat down at one of the small tables and dug in. It was excellent, as always. He lazily watched through the window as other witches and wizards went back and forth down Diagon Alley. He was finally calm as he enjoyed his ice cream and the familiar buzz of the parlour lulled him into a comfortable state of mind.

It took him a moment to notice when there was a distinct hush that came over the entire shop. He looked up when Dorean loudly greeted Potter as he entered the parlour. Draco's heart skipped a beat. He watched as Potter greeted the owner in kind and waved off the offer of free ice cream. He was still in his Auror robes, so he was probably either off for the day or just there for a moment. Either way, this was Draco's chance to speak with him and he wasn’t going to miss it.

Before Potter left with his ice cream, Draco jumped up from his empty bowl. "Oi, Potter!"

Potter turned abruptly when Draco called him, and looked quite alarmed. Draco approached. "Do you have a moment, I would like to speak with you?"

Potter gave him a pained expression, "No, not really. I was just on my way back to the Ministry."

"Well, I wanted to speak with you privately this morning. But you were in a meeting when I came by the Ministry.'

"Wait, you came by to speak with me? Today?" Potter looked genuinely confused.

"Didn’t Weasley tell you?" Draco asked incredulously. "He practically threw me out and refused to let me speak with you."

"You spoke with Ron?" he asked, frowning. Apparently, the Weasley didn’t tell him about his visit.

"Yep, but as you know, I couldn’t talk to him about what I wanted to ask."

"Which was?" Potter was glancing at the door as they spoke.

"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what, Potter."

Potter narrowed his eyes at Draco, "Look, can't you just drop it Malfoy and leave well enough alone?"

"No, actually. And I don’t plan to until you tell me what the hell you were doing that night. You can't expect me to forget such an event of epic of proportions, now can you?" Draco asked slyly.

"I can and you will, if you know what's good for you. Excuse me." Potter attempted to push past Draco and exit the shop. But Draco smoothly stepped in his path and pressed something into Potter's free hand. Potter glared at him before looking down at what he was holding.

It was the picture Draco took.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" Potter shouted.

"I'd keep your voice down if I were you." Draco said smugly as the other visitors looked in their direction. Likely, they had been staring the entire time anyway.

"Now, I will ask you one more time. What the fuck's going on, Potter or that is going to go straight to the Prophet. Don’t worry, I made copies." Draco was bluffing. He wanted to keep this as a personal achievement. For some reason, he didn’t want the whole Wizarding World knowing the sketchy nighttime activities of Harry Potter. It was a matter of playing his cards right to win the game. He did make copies, though. That much was true.

"You wouldn’t," Potter hissed. He had crushed the picture in his fist in his anger.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Oh, wouldn’t I? Do you know the scale of the frenzy that one picture could cause?" Draco paused, then added. "The choice is yours, Potter. Either tell me and this will stay between you and me, or not and I indulge the Wizarding World in their secret fantasies."

Potter glared at Draco for several long moments, then his eyes flicked to the door again before his frown deepened. He huffed, and pocketed the picture. Then he pulled out a small card and shoved it into Draco's hand. "Consider yourself lucky, Malfoy. But don’t say I didn’t warn you." Potter said before shoving Draco aside and exiting. Draco watched him go and saw a flash of ginger beside him before he disappeared down the street.

Draco looked at the card and his eyes widened. There were several bare chested men moving leisurely in the background. At the top, was the name of the business and at the bottom, an address. It was a muggle address, but the card was magical. Honestly, he didn’t expect Potter to give in so easily. Draco was sure it would take much more prying to get anything out of the man. But here was a clear invitation to Potter's secret life, to his secret sin.

**_Dreamscape_ **

_Where fantasies are a reality._


	3. That G-String

Draco was more than mesmerized, because for some reason, he had never fully understood how amazing the human body was. But walking into Dreamscape for the first time in his life instilled that fact with startling clarity. His eyes followed every curve, every step, and every lewd movement. The men on stage seemed other worldly and they ignited a fire within him that seemed to have been suppressed all his life for the sake of the Malfoy name and keeping up appearances.

It was hot in Dreamscape and it was packed full of men and women. This was undeniably a male strip club that catered to both sexes indiscriminately. Draco wondered why he had never heard of it before now; he was sure his more promiscuous friends would frequent a place such as this.

None of that mattered though, not now, for he was here and he liked what he was seeing. A lot. Draco sat in a dark corner, sipping a strong drink. He wanted to minimize interactions with others because he was there for one reason only. Potter. And said man was about to give a solo performance on stage.

Draco's eyes glittered in the darkness.

"All right, all right! Ladies and gentlemen, now it's time for a show you've all been waiting for. Men, I hope your pants ain't too tight and ladies, please keep your clothes on 'cause it's about to get hot in here tonight! I hope you like 'em dark and dangerous! Give it up for our Ravenous Raven!"

The audience screamed and the lights on stage dimmed to almost complete darkness. The music started low and rose with a deepening bass. When the lights slowly came back on, a masked man was revealed and he was lying in the middle of the stage on his back. His spine was curved dramatically off the stage and his knees were bent. His long black hair was spread out underneath him like liquid velvet. He stayed in that pose for a moment, and then he started to move. Harry Potter started to dance.

Shock was a mild description of what Draco was experiencing at that moment. Because he knew, just _knew_ that that was Potter up on that stage. He had gotten a very good look at that body not one week prior and it was unmistakable. Especially since Potter was wearing nothing but a skin tight pair of pants. When Potter rose, everyone got a good look at the shiny black material as it hugged his arse.

But then his pants began to come off. They were spelled to slowly shed in feathers. Big black feathers floated from Potter's legs, starting from his ankles and moving up. He moved with a grace that was nonexistent in the past. Where had Potter learned to move like that? Where was this Potter during school? Draco had had a good time humiliating Potter for his horrendous performance during the Yule Ball. But this... this was something else entirely.

Draco's eyes followed every muscle as they rippled, every swish of his glamoured hair, and every step those legs took. The now numerous feathers floating around him made Potter seem ethereal, like an embodiment of midnight, of sinful secrets. Draco hadn't noticed he got up from his seat until he was much closer than before. People threw bills on the stage and stuffed them into Potter's G-string when he got close enough.

Yes, Potter was now wearing a G-string. His pants had come off to reveal those lean legs that Draco had the pleasure of seeing before. Draco had never appreciated a man's arse as much as he did Potter's. It was firm, round and smooth, and on display as Potter bent over to shake it. Draco's breathing became very heavy and loud in his ears. Potter stood and spun around to face the audience. He looked squarely at Draco and smirked.

Draco's heart stopped.

He felt like he was caught under a particularly dangerous predator's stare and Draco could not escape. Potter's green eyes gleamed through the black mask he wore and he continued to stare at Draco as he danced. Draco found a chair and quickly sat down. He just couldn’t trust his legs to support him for much longer. Potter jumped off of the stage and grabbed the nearest woman. He rolled his scantily clad body on her and she squealed, along with all the other women in the building. As fast as lightening, he had her down on a table and he climbed on top of her, only to grind between her legs.

Draco felt a sudden stab of jealously toward her. How dare she lay there so wanton and eager for Potter? Draco stared with wide eyes as he realized that he wanted to be in that woman's place. He wanted to feel Potter between _his_ legs, pressing him down into that table-

Draco sat up straight as Potter once again locked eyes with him. Potter left the woman a shuddering mess and sauntered his way over to Draco. That smirk was back on his face as he came up to Draco and lightly straddled him.

Time seemed to stop. Draco dared not move as Potter teasingly rolled against him, his weight was barely there, but it was enough. Draco was breathing hard again and he could smell that familiar scent on Potter. It was a scent that he could almost place, but not quite. Combined with his nearness and that _hand Potter raked through his hair_ , Draco was instantly hard. It was the only way his body would respond to Potter. Draco's shaking hands slowly rested on Potter's bare legs and moved up.

"Is this what you expected, Malfoy?" Potter breathed against his ear. "Is this what you _wanted_?"

Draco had no answer. He was vaguely aware of the whistling and whooping men in the club, and the continuous screams from the women. Hell no, this was not what Draco was expecting. But what else could be expected in a place like this? Was this what he wanted? Draco didn’t know what he wanted before he got there, but he'll be damned if he didn’t want it now. Whatever _it_ was.

His hands were almost at Potter's arse. His fingertips barely brushed the swell of flesh before Potter moved away and went back on stage to finish he routine. He just left Draco, just like that. His whole body was taught, tight with tension and anticipation. His body was hot and tingling from Potter's presence. But his hands, his hands were left feeling cold and bereft. His fingers were so close, so fucking close to getting what they so desperately wanted.

Potter was teasing him. It angered and excited Draco at the same time. Draco was left frustrated and he did not like to feel frustrated, but he loved the game Potter played.

Draco had to get out of there; he could not stand it any longer. He did not know what he would do if he stayed and watched anything else. Draco practically ran out of Dreamscape. There was one thing he could appreciate about the club. It was that Dreamscape really did make any fantasies Draco had of Potter absolutely real. It frightened and excited him. And despite his rather quick exit, Draco was instantly hooked; and he wanted more.


	4. Dance for Me

Draco quickly realized that he had left the club with way more questions than he had answers. None of this made any real sense. Harry bloody Potter working at a strip club? If anyone had told him this would happen to the savior of the Wizarding World after the war, Draco probably would have died laughing and bought them a drink for their creativity. It was completely absurd. And it was completely true. And the sad part of it all for Draco was that he was officially obsessed.

His performance at work suffered. He couldn't think properly. He had his assistant Sam doing a lot of the potions in the shop since Draco's mind was too distracted. To Draco's horror, his friends had caught on to something and were starting to ask one too many questions, the nosy bastards. But he couldn't tell them anything.

He couldn't tell them that he had visited Dreamscape the following week - and the week after that, and the week after that. Every time he went there, he stayed to the darker corners and dared not venture too close to the stage again, not yet. He used that distance to admire Potter's physique and his almost natural way of moving, like dancing was a part of life for him. Draco still couldn't fathom it, even after seeing it with his own eyes. A part of his visits were to analyze this new obsession with Potter. No matter which way he looked at it, he realized that he just wanted more. After years of denying himself any personal pleasures for the sake of professional success, it was time he indulged.

So after four weeks of basically stalking Potter, Draco arrived on a Friday night to Dreamscape with a different purpose in mind. He had learned during his visits that he could request a private session with any of the dancers there. All he had to do was ask the owner. When he arrived, the bouncer let him in with a familiar nod and Draco went immediately to the bar.

The club was filling up quickly, but there was a good twenty minutes until the shows began which gave Draco plenty of time for what he was going to do. At the bar, he ordered a Fire Whisky. When the bartender set his drink down, Draco asked him a question.

"Is Mr. Arlington here tonight?"

The bartender raised his chin a little, "Depends on who's asking."

Draco looked at the man's lip ring gleam and catch the light as he spoke. Draco gave a smirk of his own. "How about a regular who wants a personal piece of the action?" Draco knew that was bold, but there was no reason to beat around the bush about it.

The man eyed him with an appreciative hum, "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

Draco watched him as he went through the door behind the bar. Contrary to his calm façade, Draco's heart was pounding in his chest. Just the thought of Potter dancing made him sweat. And right now, he was dying to get another taste of what he had the first time he came there. He finished his drink by the time the bartender returned.

"Mr. Arlington will see you now, it's the second door on the right," he gestured with his hand for Draco to go behind the bar and through the door. When Draco entered the club owner's office, Mr. Arlington was sat behind the desk smoking a thick cigar. He smiled at Draco.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?" Mr. Arlington eyed him with a strange glint in his eye that made Draco a bit unsettled for some reason.

"Draco Malfoy, sir." He stuck out his hand and they shook.

"Malfoy!" he boomed. "A pleasure, a pleasure indeed. And what can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out why Mr. Arlington made him so uncomfortable, but couldn't put his finger on it. He cleared his throat. "I wish to request a private session with one of your dancers."

"Just one?" He laughed at Draco's confused expression. "You can have anyone at any time, as long as the price is right, you see."

"Of course," Draco said smoothly. "He goes by the name Ravenous Raven."

"Ah, yes. The Raven," he said, nodding his head. He took a strong pull from the cigar before he spoke again. "He's a fine one we just picked up not two months ago. Popular from the moment we put him on our stage. Fine specimen, that."

Draco raised his eyebrows, but did not comment. This man was strange and was starting to rub Draco the wrong way; he did not like him.

"You can have him tonight after his performance. How long were you talking?"

"An hour." Draco did not trust himself for any longer than that at this point.

"Of course," the owner said with a grin ghosting his lips. "Of course."

Several hours later Draco found himself in the upper floors of the club in a dimly lit room. There were little charmed orbs of light floating near the ceiling that gave it a more intimate atmosphere. But the main thing that caught Draco's attention was the sleek, gleaming pole in the center of the room. Draco's heart slammed in his chest. Along the back wall was a long black chaise lounge that was clearly meant to hold many people.

Draco sat in the middle and waited. He was only a few minutes early but even having to wait that much longer for Potter's arrival was putting him on edge. But this was what Draco wanted, maybe even what he needed.

Draco drew in a sharp breath when the door opened and he saw Potter step through the door. Draco noted with satisfaction that Potter wore nothing but a tight pair of leather shorts. His glamoured hair was long as always and his mask was also present. It was a simple black mask with several black feathers adorning one side. Potter had stopped and stared at Draco open-mouthed as the door softly clicked shut. Draco puts on his best mocking smirk.

"We meet again, Potter."

"Malloy," Potter said tightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco raised his brow, "What does it look like?" Honesty, was Potter really that daft?

"You can't do this!" Potter shouted at him. Draco frowned.

"Why not? I've paid after all. So I honestly don't see what the problem is."

Potter's eyes narrowed, "It's you that’s the problem, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed, "So what if it's me? It's not as if I've told anyone about whatever the hell it is you're doing. We've been over this before, I don't particularly hate you, Potter."

" _Particularly_?" Potter said incredulously.

"It's simple human curiosity, Potter." Draco repeated his earlier parting words to him. "Now, time is money and you're wasting both by trying to argue with me about this. Do what I came here to see." Draco demanded. He made a show of getting comfortable on the soft cushions. He waited to see what Potter would do.

Potter stood there for several long moments, looking at Draco intently. "Fine," Potter snapped. He pulled out his wand - from where Draco didn't know - and waved it. Instantly, music filled the room. As Potter moved toward the center of the room, Draco noticed that Potter had some sort of glitter on his bare expanses of skin. He shimmered as he approached the pole.

Draco hummed appreciatively.

Potter wrapped one leg around the pole and slowly spun around it a few times before dipping low with his legs wide to either side of the glistening pole. Potter smoothly undulated his body in time with the sensuous music. Draco's pants became uncomfortably tight and his face felt flushed. This was getting hot.

Potter performed some acrobatics that Draco could only dream to accomplish. Draco admired his athleticism, but he was starting to get jealous of that damned pole the longer Potter gave it attention. Then Potter slowly made his way closer to Draco. That hair swung with each step, and Potter's eyes bore into his with a ferocity that was borderline angry. He stopped just in front of Draco and began to dance again. Potter moved so snake like, Draco half expected him to start speaking in parselmouth.

"Shit, Potter." Draco bit out. He was leaning forward and itched to touch him. Then Potter literally jumped in his lap. It was so sudden, Draco flew back with a yelp, but he quickly recovered as Potter moved hard against him. Draco marveled as Potter straddled him, that familiar scent of sunshine and summer on him...

Draco could also feel Potter's cock through the tight material of his shorts, which was now as hard as his own. Draco's hands latched on to Potter's arse and pulled him closer, harder against Draco's writhing hips. The sudden movement made Potter let out a desperate sound.

"Fuck, Malfoy. Eager, are we?" Potter gripped the hair at the base of Draco's head and pulled. He was forced to look into those emerald orbs. "I'll ask you again, Malfoy. Is this," Potter ground his groin hard into Draco's, which forced a small moan from him, "what you've wanted from me? Did you want some sort of proof? Or did you come here for your own hidden desires?" Potter's lips were a mere hair's breadth away from Draco's own mouth and he had to close his eyes. He could feel Potter's breath puff on his face and Draco held his own, waiting. Then he heard Potter give a small laugh before he backed off. Draco's eyes shot open as Potter had to all but pry Draco's hands off his body.

"What the fuck, Potter?" How the hell could the bastard just stop? They were so close, so very close.

"Time's up," Potter said simply. Draco could have punched him in the face for being so fucking blasé about it. Draco did not rise as Potter made his way to the door. Before Potter left, he turned to look over his shoulder at Draco. "You don't have to hide, Malfoy. Let people know what you want. You don't have to keep doing this."

Draco said nothing as Potter quietly shut the door behind him. The question for him was, what did he really want?


	5. Entrapment

Draco sat in that room with the strange lights for a good while thinking about what Potter had said. Shadows moved across his face as he thought. He knew Potter was right. And Draco had always been a person who was driven; he would do almost anything if it was to be to his benefit. But when he looked deeper into Potter's words...

Potter wanted him too.

It was the only logical conclusion that Draco could come to. Potter was no longer annoyed by Draco's presence and persistence. Potter was curious now, albeit reluctantly. Draco smiled. And unlike Potter, Draco had no problems in giving him answers. Because now Draco knew that he wanted more. He wanted something more solid, more real. He wanted to thoroughly explore and mentally map Potter's body. He wanted to understand Potter beyond the hearsay and gossip that most of the Wizarding World believed. There was clearly more to him, and Draco wanted to be the one find it out.

Draco came back to the club the next night. But he did not go inside. He waited until he knew Potter would be done for the night. Potter never saw it coming. Draco was lurking at the back entrance that the employees used and the moment he saw Potter step through that door, he pounced.

Potter gave a surprised grunt as he was shoved against the rough brick wall next to the door. At such close contact Potter was simply intoxicating.

"Malfoy, what-"

"Potter," Draco interrupted, "Do you have an inkling of what you have done to me?" His mouth grazed Potter's neck as he spoke.

"I-"

"I've been  _corrupted_ ," Draco hissed. "I can't get you out of my fucking mind. I almost wonder if you've hexed me without my knowledge. Honestly, I can hardly stand it anymore. It's  _madness_."

"Malfoy, will you let-"

" _Madness_ , I tell you. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd ever be attracted to you so thoroughly. But I am and it's making me insane-"

"Malfoy!"

Draco jerked his head up. He realized he had been rambling and was mildly disgusted; a Malfoy does not ramble.

"Shut up."

Before Draco could formulate a response, Potter kissed him. The first thought that entered Draco's mind was  _finally_. But then all thought ground to a halt as Potter took his breath away. Draco groaned and pushed him harder into the wall as he deepened the kiss. He pressed his body against Potter to show him just how much he wanted him, how much his body craved him. It was dizzying and crazy and  _right_.

They broke apart for air and they both were breathing like they had run a marathon. Draco's entire body shook with excitement, this was Harry bloody Potter for Merlin's sake. The wonders never stopped.

"Have dinner with me," Potter said.

Draco stared at him, of all the things this man could have asked for. Of all the things Draco would have willingly done, he wanted to have dinner.

"Are you mad?" Draco can't help but asking. Potter frowned, clearly affronted. Draco laughed. "Of course I'll have dinner with you, if that's what you want. Although, there are many other things I'd rather do with you at the moment."

Potter tightened his grip on Draco's hips and he could feel Potter's clear arousal against his own. "I just want to do things properly."

"You, sticking with formalities? I guess there's a first for everything."

Potter grinned but then his eyes became intense. And even in the darkness of the back alley they were in, they were striking. "Seriously, I want to get to know you. I want to know the man you've become instead of remembering the prat you once were."

"Bastard." Draco mumbled none too loudly, but there was a small smile on his lips. He couldn't wait to get to know Potter, too - in every aspect.

The next night, Draco stood nervously in front of one of his favorite restaurants in Diagon Alley. He had never had a problem entering before, but right now he knew that Harry Potter was sitting inside waiting for him to arrive. This was quite literally a monumental step for Draco in terms of his personal life. He had not focused on his happiness; he almost felt as if he didn't deserve it after what had transpired during the war. But beyond that door he knew that he had a chance, however slim, for something better with Potter.

Draco squared his shoulders and walked into the restaurant. He immediately spotted Potter since he already knew where to look. He approached slowly and Potter looked up when he sensed Draco. He had a goofy grin on his face and Draco couldn't help but return the gesture. His happiness was intoxicating. Draco sat across from Potter and they looked at each other for a moment, taking in each other's presence. Potter was the first to speak.

"So, I see that you could make it."

Draco leaned back in his seat, "Way to go, Captain Obvious. Of course I could make it. I see you didn't decide to ditch me in an effort to preserve your righteousness. You wouldn't want to be seen consorting with a Death eater." Draco couldn't seem to stop those ridiculous words from leaving his mouth.

Potter frowned, "I don't really give a damn what others think. I don't care about who you  _used_ to be, Malfoy. And neither should they. I'm here because I want to be. Why are  _you_ here?"

"Because I want to be." Draco almost whispered. He was there because it was what he wanted; there were no ulterior motives. They stared at each other, almost challenging the other to prove them wrong. But then the waiter came to their table and effectively broke the stand-off. They ordered their food and a wine to drink while they waited.

"So, what have you been up to these last few years?" Potter broke the silence again.

"I have my own apothecary here in Diagon. I've had it for a year after apprenticing for two years."

Potter nodded, "I can see you doing that, seeing as you were a genius in Potions."

Draco grinned, "Of course, I was nothing less. But what about you? I know you're an Auror by day, but by night..." it wasn't quite a question, but clearly the information was lacking. Draco needed to know what Potter was up to at Dreamscape. Unfortunately, Draco could see Potter put up his walls at the mention of his other occupation.

"Please, we cannot talk about that here. But I promise to tell you about it later. It's just too risky right now." Draco raised his eyebrow, but did not press for more. Especially if there was a promise of a next time.

"Fine, Potter. I'll let you keep your secrets for now. But what about love and marriage and all that jazz? I thought you were destined to be with the girl Weasley and live happily ever after."

Potter laughed, "Not quite. I love her but it would never have worked between us. We've come to an understanding about it. Though her mother refused to speak to me for a good while after that, she's come around too."

"Hmm, that might explain why you're sitting here with me and not with one of the thousands of witches who would kill to be in my place."

Potter laughed again, "You could say that." He paused. "How is your mother?"

"She's fine. I visit her occasionally and she keeps me informed of all the gossip even though she knows that I could care less." They did not mention his father. Even Potter's influence couldn't keep Lucius out of Azkaban.

The waiter arrived with their food and they talked more about their lives as they ate. Draco's opinion of Potter changed dramatically during the course of their meal. Potter was funny and genuine almost to a fault. But it meant that he was being honest with Draco and not taking the piss. Something good was happening between them which made Draco nervous and excited.

When they left the restaurant, they were still taking as they walked down the street. It was a lovely Sunday night and there were other witches and wizards out enjoying their selves. But it was almost too good to be true.

"What the fuck?"

Draco and Potter abruptly stopped as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walked up to them. They were so engrossed with each other, neither had noticed them coming up the street. Granger looked scandalized.

"Ronald!"

Weasley ignored her, "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from Harry, Malfoy"

"Just because they  _let_ you become an Auror does not mean you have any control over me, Weasley." Draco said icily. He could feel is anger rise and effectively kill whatever good mood he had been in. Weasley took a step forward and Draco drew his wand. He had no problem fighting Weasley, Auror or not.

"Ron, what the fuck is your problem?" Potter had stepped in front of Draco with an arm raised out as if to ward off an attack from Weasley. Granger stood off to the side studying them all with narrowed eyes.

" _My_ problem?" Weasley asked, gesticulating fiercely as he spoke, "What the hell are you doing with him? He could ruin everything, then we'll both be in the shit!"

"Ron," Potter warned. "You need to calm down. This has nothing to do with that, this is entirely personal and you need to back off. I know what I'm doing."

Weasley looked as if he wanted to argue Potter even on that. A tense moment passed before he said, "You better."

It was safe to say that Draco had never seen Weasley sneer at Potter, but there it was. They glared at each other until Granger grabbed Weasley's arm and steered him away from them.

"Ron, let it go. You two can speak later," She glared at Potter as she said this and he nodded. They watched them go and Draco turned angrily to Potter.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

Potter looked at him and Draco could see him swallow; he was nervous. Draco narrowed his eyes, "Does this have to do with-"

"It does," Potter cut him off. "But I just can't say right now. I promise I'll give you answers but I have to sort this out with Ron. Please." Potter was almost begging him to listen. Draco considered him for a moment, then he gave an explosive sigh.

"Fine, Potter. But you own me an explanation, big time." Potter let out a breath he was holding.

" _Thank_ you. I promise I'll explain. But as for tonight," Potter took a step closer and touched Draco's arms. "For our date..." He closed the space between them and their lips touched lightly and Draco stopped breathing. They were in the middle of Diagon Alley and there were still people milling about. But if Potter didn't care Draco wasn't going to either. Potter pulled away all too soon and gave him a lopsided grin. "Thanks."

Potter took a few steps back and disapparated, leaving Draco standing there like an idiot. But he wasn't upset anymore, just maybe a little petulant. "Tosser," he mumbled under his breath before disapparating himself. The ball was now in Potter's court.


	6. Revelations

Now that there was something semi-official between him and Potter, Draco could now pay proper attention to his job. He had managed to finish several batches of a new hair removal potion that he had personally developed. It was a topical application potion for those who didn't trust their spellcasting for such delicate procedure. He even finished a specialized Wolf's-Bane potion for a private customer. His assistant Sam had done a fine job of manning the fort during his lapse in responsibilities and had even successfully brewed some basic potions for general stock. Overall, Draco was very pleased.

It was nearing nine-thirty which also meant closing time for the shop. Draco had already started Sam on putting stasis charms on their shelved potions when they got what they thought was another customer. Draco was in the back of the shop in his personal lab portioning out his hair removal potion and didn't hear the exchange between Sam and their patron. What surprised Draco was when Sam popped his head in.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is an Auror here to see you. There isn't anything the matter, is there?" he asked. Sam looked worried and excited at the same time. He was probably giddy about there finally being some action in their otherwise very quiet, and if you asked Draco, relaxing job.

"No," Draco reassured him, though there was a frown on his face. What reason did an Auror have coming there? "There _shouldn't_ be a problem."

Draco followed Sam back to the shop and stopped dead. It was Weasley. Draco put on his most fake smile for the unwelcome guest. God, he hated this man.

"What can I do for you this fine evening, Auror Weasley?"

"Cut the bullshit, Malfoy. I'm going to get straight to it, stay away from Harry. I don't know what you think you're getting out of him, but you need to back off." Weasley had been stepping closer and closer to Draco which immediately put him on guard.

"Who are you, his fucking mother? There is nothing I need from him. Potter doesn't need you to dictate who he can and can't be around, Weasley. And you damn sure can't tell me what to do, I assure you." Draco was already reaching for his wand, with how confrontational Weasley was being he took no chances. "Now if you would kindly get the hell out of my business, it'd be much appreciated."

"Look, Malfoy, I don't trust you and I don't like you. I don't know what Harry's thinking associating with the likes of you, but it's dangerous. You will stay away from him or I'll have to force you."

Draco's anger flared, "Like hell I will! When does a Weasley get off on telling me what to do? You listen to me, you simpleton. I don't know what the hell's got your knickers in a twist and quite frankly, I don't give a shit. Get the hell out or I'll-"

Weasley took one step too close and sneered, "Or _what_? You're going to run to mummy and daddy to rescue you? Much good that's going to do you since I helped put your father in Azkaban where the bastard belongs!"

Draco snarled and fully drew his wand with every intention of hexing the balls off Weasley and then some, but before he could get one syllable out his wand flew from his hand. He looked down to his empty hand, shocked; Weasley had not said any incantation. In the next second a punch landed squarely on Draco's face and he stumbled back. He heard a sickening crack and blood instantly filled his mouth.

Draco was more confused than anything. Why in the world was Weasley over here, threatening and physically attacking him like this? He thought Potter had sorted out any disagreement they had. Draco was not one for fist fighting, even on a good day. He sucked if truth be told. He'd never had to reduce himself to such savage behavior. And though his face hurt like hell, he couldn't stop the insult from flying out of his mouth.

"Just like a Weasley to act like an uncivilized and barbaric individual. It's a wonder they let you into the Auror Academy, because it surely wasn't due to brains."

Draco braced himself as Weasley came at him again, really angry now. He shoved Draco into the nearest wall. Jars and phials went crashing down around them and Draco slipped in the spilled liquids, instantly giving Weasley the upper hand. Draco grunted when he felt a knee jab right into his stomach. Draco then took advantage of his crouched position to drive his shoulder into Weasley's sternum. They both fell back to the floor when Weasley lost his balance. Draco got in a few good solid punches when Weasley grabbed his throat and slammed him to the floor. Weasley was choking him and fuck he was strong. Draco got the distinct feeling that this fight had gone beyond whatever Weasley came there to achieve. It had gotten personal.

Draco punched him again and again and blood spurted from Weasley's mouth, but his grip on Draco's throat was relentless. He began to panic as he started to lose consciousness. He couldn't pry his bloody hands from around his neck-

All at once, Draco heard the door bang open and indistinct shouting. The next thing he knew, Weasley went flying off of him and he could breathe again. Draco still laid on his back with his eyes closed when he felt someone rush beside him.

"Draco can you hear me?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He attempted to swallow but found that he couldn't. He licked his lips and tried again.

"Potter," He rasped. He opened his eyes to see Potter hovering over him.

"Are you all right?" Potter asked.

Draco managed a weak smile, "Never better," he said somewhat sarcastically.

Potter smiled back, "Git."

"What the hell...?" Weasley said as he began to recover from being thrown clear across Draco's precious shop.

"Ronald Weasley!" For a second, Draco thought it was the bastard's mother, but quickly realized that it was Hermione Granger - Weasley now, he had to remind himself. "What the hell are you _thinking_? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Weasley gaped at his wife, "But Hermione, you don't understand. Harry's cover will be blown at this rate. Roberts will have our balls if this fucking Death Eater goes-"

"Ron, that's enough." Potter interjected. "You've completely crossed the line this time and believe me, Roberts will be hearing about this. You can't just attack someone for no reason and you know that!" Potter stood after gingerly helping Draco into a sitting position.

"What about the-"

"He already _knows_ , Ron. He's known for weeks. If he was going to tell anyone about what I've even doing, he would have done it already!"

Draco frowned, he certainly knew what Potter has been doing, but not why. From what Weasley foolishly let slip, he now knew it was some sort of mission if Potter's cover could be blown. Why in the hell would Head Auror Roberts have Harry Potter of all people undercover at a strip club? Draco was baffled. He looked up at Potter still dressed in his Auror robes and looking as normal as ever. He was gripping his wand so tight his hand shook; he looked ready to hex his friend again.

Weasley frowned darkly, "He knows?" He asked slowly. He looked own at Draco and then back to Potter. "What the hell's going on, Harry? You have been too reckless this entire time anyway. You could get us both sacked for this!" he yelled.

Granger, who stood near the door, rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of - _Patrificous_ _Totalus_!" Weasley stiffened and fell flat on his face. She turned to Potter. "You know, he can be such a moronic prick sometimes!" She huffed in frustration.

Potter scoffed, "Tell me about it. Hermione, could you take a look at Malfoy? I can see his nose is broken, but I don't know what else..." She gave a nod.

"Of course, Harry." She walked over to them and knelt in front of Draco. "Malfoy, if you don't want me to do this, you can always go to St. Mungo's. It's up to you."

He scowled and shook his head, "It would be a wonder if they thought me worthy of their treatment. Just do it, I don't care." Draco was just over it at this point.

She pointed her wand at him, "OK, I'm going to perform a diagnostic spell first. After that I will fix what I can." He nodded and stayed still as she worked on him. "So, you have a broken nose and a cracked cheekbone. I'm going to mend them now." Draco flinched when his nose snapped back in place - it hurt like a bitch. "You also have some embedded glass in your back and minor internal bruising. You'll have to take off your shirt for me so I can get the glass." He made to take his shirt off when Potter stopped him.

"I think I can take it from here," Potter broke in.

They both looked at him in surprise.

"You can?" they both asked incredulously.

Potter gave them a funny look before he answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I have minor training in mending field wounds if needed, no need to be so shocked." he said tersely. Draco pressed his lips together and Granger's mouth curled at one corner.

She stood, "All right, in that case I will be taking care of him." She jerked her thumb to indicate her petrified husband. "He won't be giving either of you any more trouble after I'm through with him." For some reason, Draco felt a new appreciation for her.

"Thanks Granger," he said suddenly. She looked at him from over her shoulder.

"You're welcome, but it's Weasley now," she said with a tight smile which indicated how unhappy she was about that name.

"What. The hell. Just happened?" Sam's voice cut through the sudden silence. Draco grimaced, he had completely forgotten about Sam in the heat of things. "Why is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in our shop all at once Draco? What the hell is going on?" His voice began to sound shrill and the three of them exchanged pained looks.

"Hermione, could you take care of him too? I suck at memory charms." Potter turned to Draco, "Do you mind if we do this? It's safer for us all."

Draco held up his hands, "You don't need my permission. Sorry Sam, but we can't let this little incident go beyond these four walls." Especially since he was the one who got his arse whooped. Hermione - because Draco hated to call someone of her intelligence a Weasley - quickly went to Sam and Obliviated him before he knew what was coming. The poor lad walked out of the shop in a daze. Shortly, Hermione took Weasley and cleared out. "So, Potter, I'm still sitting here with pieces of glass in my skin that you promised to remove. I would like for that to be today rather than next week."

Potter bent to help him stand, "Right, we're going to my place and you'll rest there until you're feeling better."

Draco panicked, his place? "Wait, Potter-"

"Hold on tight!"

Then they were going through the familiar pull of Apparation and landed in Potter's flat. Potter walked him to the bathroom ordered Draco to remove his shirt. There was a bath already running apparently for him. Potter stood behind him began mumbling the spell to get rid of the glass as gently as possible.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked to distract his brain from the pain, it still hurt.

"Do what?"

"Anything. Everything. But most importantly, why didn't you let Hermione finish healing me?" He wanted answers to all of his questions, but that had been bugging him.

From behind, Potter leaned in until his mouth was brushing the sensitive lobe of Draco's ear, "Because I don't want anyone else touching you but me." He ran his hand over Draco's pectoral muscles and lightly over a taught nipple. Draco sucked in a breath and bit back any wanton noise from escaping his lips. He closed his eyes when Potter began sucking on his neck just below his ear. Draco stepped away from Potter's ministrations and turned to face him. His breathing was heavy with lust, but he was still too angry to be drawn into Potter's seduction, though tempting it may be.

"Potter, you need to tell me what the hell is going on here. I can't be getting attacked randomly by belligerent oafs every time I turn round because I'm seen with you. I don't like to be played with," he said darkly.

Potter grimaced and folded his arms, "I know, you're right. But after a bath. I promise to tell you after you've healed and calmed down a bit. This bath works wonders, I use it all the time."

"Potter, I don't want a damn bath," he said through clenched teeth.

"I said I'd tell you, OK?" Potter said, now irritated. "Leave your clothes by the door so I can clean them for you when you're finished." Potter slammed the door behind him and left a pissed Draco alone in the loo. He fumed as he removed the rest of his clothing and settled in the tub, intent to give Potter a mouthful when he was done. Instead, Draco felt a calming sensation fill his tense muscles and a deep warmth spread from his belly and seem to permeate every part of his body. It was blissful. Most of his anger melted away and he could feel the pain from his wounds leave him. After a while, he washed himself and got out to find a clean set of clothes waiting for him. He hadn't noticed Potter sneak them in. He dressed - same pants, now clean, but a different shirt - then found his way to the kitchen. Potter sat at the table waiting for him. Draco sat and took the cup of tea placed in front of him. He sipped the milky liquid and waited for Potter to begin.

"OK, Malfoy. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark like this, I'm really not supposed to tell you anything. But now's not the time for that. I'm working at Dreamscape undercover because the owner is suspected to be involved in some sort of illicit drug trade - among other things. We think he's been slowly introducing Muggle drugs into the Wizarding community. I have been trying to figure out how he's doing it, and orchestrate a bust from the inside."

Draco frowned, "You mean that Mr. Arlington fellow?" Potter nodded. "He was a bit strange when I spoke to him, he definitely seems out of sorts if you ask me. But why you? Surely they could have assigned someone less conspicuous and avoid you having to use glamours."

"Because no one else wanted to do it and Roberts wanted me personally for the mission. He thought I would be the most successful anyway."

"Likely because you're the only one there with the balls enough to do something like that. But what about the first night I found you? I know for a fact that you were under some sort of Muggle drug. But why, in the name of all that is Holy, were you wearing the most...flattering set of lingerie? I've been trying to figure out that one for weeks, Potter." Draco remembered all too clearly Potter's vulnerable form; it was the closest he's ever gotten to seeing the man naked.

Potter cleared his throat and raised his cup to try to hide his embarrassment, but Draco didn't miss the blush that rose on his cheeks. He smirked, he still found enjoyment in Potter's embarrassment, even after all these years.

"Well, it was nothing really. I had just gotten a little careless in all of the excitement that night."

"So, you admit you enjoy this line of work?" Draco teased.

Potter gave him a withering look, but didn't answer. "All of the dancers had been slipped a drug that night. Some of the dancers normally drink something every night, but that was a special night in general and I decided to have a drink to calm my nerves. The event is called "Carnal Indulgence" and we all wear special outfits to suit even those deepest in the closet, if you catch my meaning."

"What were some of the others wearing?" He blurted before he could shut his stupid mouth. Potter gave a slow smirk.

"Are you interested, Malfoy?"

He shifted in his seat, "Not interested, per se, just curious."

"Always remember, curiosity killed the cat." Potter said lightly. It was Draco's turn to feel uncomfortable. He couldn't deny he had gotten himself into something bigger than he expected with Potter. He just hoped he wouldn't get himself into any more trouble.

Draco waved a hand, "Just continue, Potter. You can show me later."

Potter paused before continuing, "Anyway, I didn't want to do some of the more extreme stuff, so Mr. Arlington put me in what you saw that night - he and a few others are in charge of our wardrobe. I danced for a few private clients after the main shows, but I had to get out of there before I completely lost control of myself, but ended up out on the street as you saw for yourself. The bad thing about this is that some of the dancers didn't come back after that, and we haven't been able to locate them since."

"Lost the nerve, do you think?" Draco asked.

"Maybe, but it seems so strange. All Mr. Arlington says is that they had a change of heart, or something like that. But we still have to do more investigation." Draco mused over this information a little bit. Undercover missions, illegal Muggle drugs, missing persons, heck this was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

Despite all of this, he braved his next question, "So, is there going to be another of these "Carnal Indulgences" happening in the near future?"

Potter gave him a sidelong look, "You are more than interested, aren't you?" Draco remained silent. "There is as a matter of fact. It happens there once a month and the next one is this Friday." Draco's heart stammered in his chest, he really wanted to see what they would put him in this time.

"So, what about my shop, Potter?" Draco changed the subject.

He gave Draco a confused look, "What about it?"

Draco sighed dramatically, "Who is going to help me clean up the mess your crazy friend made? I'm still pissed about that, you know. Now I'll have to work double time to remake the potions Weasley helped destroy."

"I'll help you," Potter said quickly. Draco's face remained impassive, but inwardly, he cheered. He knew Potter would jump at the chance to help when he was partly to blame anyway. But for some reason it made Draco feel important, like he meant more than just someone's side fling.

"Good. That, among other things, will serve as a sufficient apology."

Potter raised his eyebrows, "And what are those 'other things' supposed to be?"

Draco smirked, "In due time, Potter. In due time."


	7. Sensations

Draco spent that night at his own home since he was still too pissed to stay at Potter's. He was not looking forward to cleaning up his shop and remaking what was lost. He would have had Sam help him, but the boy would be so confused and Draco would have to concoct some half-arsed lie to explain the mess. He just couldn't be bothered if truth be told. So that morning, he owled his assistant and told him that he didn't have to come in to work that day and took his sweet time getting ready because if Potter was going to help him, Draco was going to get as much work out of him as possible.

Apparently Potter had to go in to work that morning and clear up what had happened with Weasley with the boss and he promised that he would be back by noon. That gave Draco enough time to have some tea, eat him a very nice breakfast, and respond to any correspondences. He arrived at his shop a quarter before noon and began making a list of ingredients he needed to make the extra potions, his shoes crunching over glass and squishing through half dried liquids as he moved. An entire shelf of Pepperup Potion and Babbling Beverages were lost. Draco sighed as his list became bigger than he expected. Thankfully he had a lot of the ingredients on hand in the back, but others would take a bit more effort to retrieve.

About twenty minutes later the bell over the door jingled and Potter stepped into the Apothecary.

"Sorry I'm late. Roberts chewed me out about this whole thing, but I'm still on the case, as well as Ron." Potter made a face as he walked into the room. After a moment of looking around, he looked back to Draco with a wry look. "You know, you could have easily cleared this mess in like two seconds."

Draco smirked back, "Yes, but then there would have been virtually nothing for you to do. You did offer your help, I just thought I'd leave something for you."

"I feel like I'm being used," Potter said.

"And don't consider this to be the first time that's ever happened. Now are you going to help or just stand there? We have to go out and pick up some more ingredients for my potions."

Potter huffed and pulled out his wand. He watched as Potter wordlessly  _Vanished_ the glass and cast a  _Scourgify_  to clean the floor of all liquids. Then he repaired the glass shelves that cracked under the force of him being slammed into them. Draco righted a table that had been knocked over and cleared whatever had been on display there, making a note of those potions too. They were some of his best sellers that he was known for - Beautification Potion, Polyjuice Potion, and Felix Felicis. Of course Draco had had everything magically protected from spells and the like, but honestly, who would have expected a fight to break out? When they had finished, Draco led the way into Diagon Alley. They visited a few shops and he sent his purchases back to his shop. At the end of the street, Draco strode to the Apparition point.

"Um, Malfoy, where are we going?"

Draco looked over his shoulder, "Malfoy Manor."

Potter looked at him sharply, "And why the hell are we going there?"

"There are some things that I do not dare buy from some one stop shop Potter, and one of those things is fresh roses. There is only one place that I get them and that is the garden that my mother maintains at the manor."

"Why on earth would you need fresh roses?" Potter looked clearly baffled and Draco smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter. They are for the Beautification Potion. And we'll be taking another trip after this that is much farther away. Come along, Potter, while the day is still young."

Potter hung back for another moment, then he took Draco's arm and they whipped off to Malfoy Manor. Once there, Narcissa Malfoy was more excited to see them than Draco would have thought possible. Though she was curious as to why Draco showed up with Potter of all people, she only quirked an eyebrow in question. Draco just gave her a minute shake of his head but didn't bother hiding his smirk.

"How good it is to see you, Mr. Potter. Please, do make yourself comfortable." She ushered him to the sitting room and sat him down while a house elf popped in front of him and placed a cup of steaming tea in his hands.

Potter seemed overwhelmed and threw a pleading glance Draco's way, which he duly ignored. "Really, Mrs. Malfoy there is no need for all this. We were only stopping in for a moment-"

"Oh, nonsense! It would be untoward not to be hospitable; it's the least I can do." His mother said as she seated herself across from Potter.

Draco left them and went to retrieve the roses from the garden. He could have the house elves do it, but he needed to make sure they were perfectly healthy. After about a half an hour, he returned to find Potter and his mother laughing and seeming to be getting on quite fine. When Potter caught Draco's eye, he got up as did his mother.

"Thank you for putting up with me, Narcissa. I'll definitely visit you again." Potter pulled her into a strong embrace and Draco's mother was smiling the whole time.

"Oh, no. Thank you, Harry. You were a joy, unlike someone else I know." She looked at Draco over Potter's shoulder and he frowned.

"Mother, my company is perfectly adequate, thank you very much. We will be leaving now." He too hugged his mother. "I will stop by again soon. I love you."

She patted his back then pulled away, "I love you too dear, and do bring Harry along next time. You will have to tell me how you two reconciled your differences. Harry felt that you should be the one to tell me."

Draco grimaced, he knew that his mother would have a heart attack if she found out how he had found Potter and the subsequent events that led to his obsession with the man. He would have to come up with something believable.

"Of course, Mother."

When they were safely out of the house, Draco rounded on Potter, "What the bloody hell was that all about? Mother never gets all huggy-huggy with anyone, especially virtual strangers!"

Potter laughed, "Huggy-huggy? Merlin you're funny when surprised, and I'm hardly a stranger. Where to next?"

Draco stared at him, he was going to make it a mission to make Potter answer a damn question straight for once. He extended his arm for Potter take. When he gripped him he answered, "Now, we go to Ireland."

Potter gasped, "Ireland!"

Several hours later, they returned to the shop and Draco headed straight to the back to get started on the potions, some of them were going to take months.

"Who knew hunting for fairy wings would be such an arduous task," Potter mumbled under his breath as he helped Draco set out the ingredients he needed. Draco glanced at him.

"We could have gone to the Forbidden Forest, but the fairies there would not have been so generous. Now start crushing those fairy wings and add them to the gold cauldron there so we can get started. The Beautification Potion is the easiest, I'm sure one as slow as you can follow the recipe without risk to life and limb." He sent a book from a shelf flying and land in front of Potter; it flipped to a page and he looked closely. "Let me know if you need any help."

Potter glared at him but didn't respond to any of Draco's jibes. They quickly got to work and soon were both immersed into their respective tasks. Potter finished first and offered to get them some take-away while Draco continued working. When Potter returned Draco took a break and tucked into the meal - curry as it turned out - and they sat in silence for a while.

"You look so at peace when you work. It that why you do this?" Draco started at the content of the question as well as the suddenness with which it was asked. He studied Potter for a moment.

"Yes, that's part of it. I've just had it up to here with the ridiculousness of the Wizarding World and status and appearances. I just wanted out. But I also wanted to do what I have always wanted to do. I wanted to do something that I knew I was good at. Settling down in an arranged marriage and running the Malfoy Manor was not something I could accept, and still isn't." Draco had gotten a little serious there. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was serious about his life and was determined not to be under someone else's control. Those days were over. He had proved that he could be successful on his own, without his father breathing down his neck. Not that he could anyway.

"Good, I couldn't imagine accepting an arranged marriage and I'm glad you didn't. I doubt we'd be here if you had." Potter watched as Draco stood from the table they were eating at to return to the potion he was working on.

"I doubt that too, Potter. Yet here we are." He began to put the finishing touches to some of the potions he was working on and Potter watched in silence. Draco was all too aware of those emerald eyes boring into him the entire time. "You know, you're free to leave now, I don't want to keep you from saving the world for too long." Draco heard a chair scrape on the floor and sucked in a breath when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, not unlike the night before in Potter's bathroom.

"You know, you're sexy when you're focused like this. It makes me want to do strange things to you." Potter's deep voice did strange things to him already. Draco had trouble holding in his shudder when Potter kissed his neck, sending shockwaves through his body.

"Then do them, Potter. What are you, scared?" Draco bit his lip as Potter spun him around with a growl and kissed his lips this time. His world narrowed down to the eager mouth moving almost demanding against his own. Draco gave as good as he got, opening his mouth to shove his tongue into Potter's hot mouth. He had been wanting to delve into that heat with earnest for weeks and reveled as he did so now. Potter gripped his arse hard and pulled their bodies tight together. Draco ran a hand into Potter's thick soft hair while his other hand held fast to one of his arms. He was almost shaking with desire. He wanted to go farther, he wanted to just let go. He ground their erections together, the rough friction made them both groan. Potter stopped kissing him with a gasp and kissed around his mouth and down his throat.

"Your place or mine?" Potter mumbled into his neck. He sucked hard and Draco knew he would have the most prominent bruises there come morning.

"Mine," Draco gasped out. Potter released him much to Draco's disappointment, but it had to be done. Draco gave one last check over of his potions that would simmer and boil for months to come and they closed up the shop. They Apparated as soon as they could and when they were in Draco's home they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Draco led the way to his bedroom with his lips attached to Potter's the entire time. He allowed his shirt to be removed and watched as Potter gave him an almost hungry stare.

"God, I've been wanting to get you naked since I first saw you come out of that shower. So fucking hot." This surprised Draco, he thought Potter hadn't wanted anything else to do with him at first. He smirked.

"And I've wanted to get you back in my bed since the last time you were in it. You've no idea of the impression you made." He said and he quickly removed Potter's shirt, revealing those chiseled abs with their dusting of black hair trailing down the middle and disappearing into the waistband of his trousers.

"Oh, I have an idea if your stalking is anything to go by."

"I did not stalk!" Draco said indignantly. Instead of bickering further, Potter pulled him close and sat on the end of the bed. He kissed Draco's lower stomach and his cock throbbed almost painfully. He continued to pepper his abdomen with feather light kisses while undoing his belt at the same time. Draco was breathing heavily when Potter finally got the zipper down. He pulled his trousers down and Draco stepped out of them. Potter touched his cock firmly with his hand and Draco let a moan escape. He couldn't help it. He wanted Potter so bad he was almost dying, burning with want. Potter licked his cock through his boxers and Draco let his head fall back. He doubted seriously that he would be able to continue standing if he kept this up.

"So damn sexy." Potter said.

Draco looked down and met his eyes. Potter bit his lip and Draco stared. He looked so fucking good at that angle, he only wished Potter was on his knees instead of sitting on the bed. He slowly pulled down Draco's underwear until his cock sprang free in Potter's face. He watched as Potter licked his lips as he studied it. He gave it a tentative squeeze around the base before moving his hand up and down the shaft. He gave the head a quick lick and looked up at Draco again wickedly. With their gazes locked, Potter took Draco into his mouth and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing slightly.

"Oh, sweet Salazar." Draco fought from thrusting too hard into Potter's mouth, but it just felt too good. Draco almost felt like an idiot for waiting this long. He would have snared Potter sooner if he had known the man was this good at sucking cock. Potter let his other hand fondle Draco's balls and hummed when Draco moaned a bit louder that time. "I'm going to come of you keep doing that, Potter." He gasped out. Even though he would like nothing more than to come all over his face, Draco had other things in mind.

With great reluctance, Draco pulled away from Potter in order to lower to his knees in front of him. Their lips eagerly met again and they kissed deeply. Draco broke away first and frantically worked Potter's trousers loose; he removed both pants and underwear at the same time and flung them off to the side somewhere.

"Eager, are we?" Potter asked playfully.

"You have no idea, Potter." Draco grabbed the weeping cock before him and quickly put it in his mouth. The real thing was nothing like all of his fantasies, there was just no comparison. Draco had the mad urge to just bury his face into Potter's crotch and stay there forever. He would never get enough. Potter made the hottest sounds as Draco madly worked his tongue around his gorgeous dick.

"Oh, god," Potter said as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair and gently urged him on. Draco continued for a few more seconds before he stopped; he needed to catch his breath. When he looked at Potter, the other man's eyes literally smoldered with lust. But suddenly, uncertainty gripped Draco and he didn't know how he should proceed. He was torn with what he wanted to do, let alone what Potter wanted. How experienced was he? What was he comfortable with? What if-

"Malfoy, don't freak out on me now. Just relax. We can do whatever you want to do, I don't care. Just say what you want."

Draco peered at him, "All right, Potter. I want to fuck you. I mean, I would like nothing more than for you to bend me over right now, but I really, really want to fuck you. Hard."

Potter leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Then what the hell are you waiting for? I'm right here, just take me."

He did not need to be told twice. Draco stood and helped Potter move back onto the bed and climbed up after him. " _Accio_ , lube!" The bottle smacked into Draco's outstretched hand and he unstopped it to pour a generous amount on his hand. He slicked up his cock and nearly came at the view Potter presented; legs open, chest heaving, body glistening, dick hard as hell and twitching every so often - it was enough to do Draco in. He worked a finger into Potter's tight hole and the other man gasped. He grabbed Potter's cock while he added another finger, then another. Potter pushed against the digits, needing more. Draco was more than happy to oblige.

Draco scooted closer and pulled Potter's legs over his shoulders as he lined up at his sweet entrance. He took a breath and pushed forward. Potter seemed to hold his breath as Draco slowly made his way past the still tight ring of muscle. He continued until he was all the way in and pressed firmly against Potter's arse. They were both breathing heavy; sweat beaded on Draco's forehead. Potter had his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to relax against the intrusion. Though Potter hadn't said, Draco hoped this wasn't his first time. He really did.

"Potter, please tell me you've done this before." It was a little late to ask, but Draco honestly hadn't been thinking straight. Potter opened his eyes as he seemed to have adjusted enough.

"Don't be daft, of course I have. It's just been a while." Potter moved against him and he took that as an OK to go. Draco pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. His body seemed to take over from there and all coherent thought fled as the tight heat seemed to suck him in. Draco set a hard place and Potter met him thrust for thrust. He pushed Potter's legs further back and that changed the angle slightly. "Oh, Jesus fuck me! Yes - ah, Merlin, help me!" Potter was spouting nonsense now and Draco would have been highly amused if this were a different situation. But he felt kind of smug that he was the cause of Potter's rambling.

He reached between them and gave Potter's neglected dick a firm pull, which made him writhe desperately. He leaned down and sucked one of Potter's hard nipples, eliciting a deep groan from the other man - he was now inarticulate, much to Draco's immense pleasure. Draco moved to swallow Potter's moans with a searing kiss. He responded by grabbing Draco's arse hard to keep his thrusts deep. He could feel Potter clench around his dick and was suddenly close to climax. Draco twisted his hips and Potter gasped.

"Oh god, Draco. I'm going to-" Draco twisted again and Potter moaned into their joined mouths.

"Come for me, Harry," Draco murmured. Potter's mouth seemed to be stuck in a silent scream as he came. Draco leaned back to watch him; he wanted to taste every drop as they landed on Potter's chest and abs. He was forced to halt his movements until the vice-like grip on his cock loosened. Draco pumped into the man’s shaking body and came in the waves of Potter's waning climax, dumping his load deep into his body with a shout. When Draco regained the use his body and could see past the blinding white pleasure, he pulled out and collapsed next to Potter. After a few minutes of recovery, Potter rolled over laid an arm across Draco's sweaty back and they looked at each other. Draco saw a deep emotion that was surely coming from his own eyes too. This was serious for them, if not special.

"Draco, that was fucking brilliant." Potter seemed to glow, it was marvelous.

"I'm going to stay Draco now, aren't I?"

Potter smirked, "Yep, and I'm going to be Harry now if you don't mind."

It was Draco's turn to smirk, "Don't get cocky, I'll call you Potter if I feel the need. Especially when I'm cross."

Potter - no, Harry - laughed, "Of course, either that or worse. Like wanker."

Draco laughed, "There's that too."


	8. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more smexy times! I couldn't help it. Enjoy!

Draco grunted.

_Bang_.

Harry's hands gripped his slender waist tighter as sweat rolled down his spine.

_Bang_.

Draco's arms gave out and he buried his face in the pillows to muffle his moans. He pushed back hard onto Harry's cock as the bed slammed into the wall again and again. Draco was in another world entirely as Harry fucked him hard and fast and  _God_ Draco was going to come any minute now. He felt like he was going to combust, he had never felt this way with another - ever. The sparks between them could have been literally flying for all Draco knew, and he would have believed it with the way Harry's touch sent shockwaves through him. His whole body was ultra-sensitive even to the slightest touch.

Harry's hand pushed on the small of his back and Draco gasped. His back arched in response and Harry drove forward.

"Oh, Merlin-" He was going to come. He reached between his legs and pulled on his heavy cock and groaned.

"Say my name, Draco." Harry purred.

"Shit." Draco whispered. When his voice got that low it made Draco's mind go hazy. He let the delicious sensations wash over him until Harry slapped his arse, creating a whole other level of pleasure that made him moan louder.

"I said say it," he demanded. He pushed hard into Draco's willing body and he relented.

"Harry, dammit! Fuck me, Harry." It was almost embarrassing that he was reduced to the most basic of profanities, but this was the result of waking up with Harry Potter, stripper extraordinaire, for three mornings in a row. He had never received so much attention in his entire life. As a result his brain was now a muddle of primordial grunting. Harry pushed harder and faster and all too soon, Draco was coming all over his bed sheets. His body convulsed almost painfully as he rode out the intense sensation. From the groaning behind him, Harry was coming too. They both collapsed on the bed facing each other and had to catch their breaths. Harry was grinning like an idiot and Draco found himself grinning too.

"Best morning ever," Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What else would you expect? You're with a sex god after all," he drawled. Harry smirked.

"Cheeky bastard," he responded and kissed Draco soundly, causing him to forget whatever snarky retort he had. The mornings had been a little different each time. They were getting to know each other thoroughly, physically and mentally. And the more they were together, the more convinced Draco was that there was some justification to his infatuation with the man. It wasn't just about sex, even though that was what surely attracted him in the first place. Harry was genuinely good company and exciting to talk to. Draco smiled into the kiss, he was glad he had waited so long since now he was rewarded with as great a person as Harry Potter. Really, what more could he ask for?

Harry pulled from the kiss first and licked his lips. Draco mimicked the motion unconsciously.

"I have to go now," Harry said most reluctantly. Draco knew that he had to go to work, his Auror life called. Draco himself had to get the shop opened for the day; he didn't want to be late.

"Come on," Draco said. "We can shower and have a quick breakfast before heading out."

"Shower together to halve the time?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That will most likely have the opposite effect, but it'd definitely be more fun." Draco said. They both went to shower and indeed it took longer than it would if they had gone separately, thanks to wandering hands and roaming fingers. But they eventually emerged and ate a nice meal prepared by Harry himself - he insisted and Draco simply couldn't refuse.

"Tonight is the night, isn't it?" Draco said as they were finishing their meal. He had been thinking about this the entire week, though he hadn't mentioned it once since Harry first brought it up.

Harry raised a brow, "It is. I didn't know if you were going to come or not."

"Why the hell not? Of course I'd go." Draco wouldn't miss Carnal Indulgence for anything.

"I thought that since you finally had me, there would be no need to see me at any of the shows."

"Potter," Draco said, because when Harry was being dense he deserved to be called Potter. "This is different. This is what led me to you. This marks the start of everything that has happened. It deserves a looking into in the least." Draco just wanted to be amazed. He wanted to see the show that had reduced Harry to wearing women's lingerie, and he wouldn't mind seeing  _that_  again.

"Yeah, right. Though this could be the night that the case comes to a head. We'll have other Aurors in disguise there because of what happened last time. We will have as many eyes in that place as we can spare."

Draco smirked, "You sure that they're not there to get as many eyes on  _you_  as they can spare? There's endless material for blackmail, you know."

"They wouldn't dare," Harry leered, which looked to Draco like he  _wanted_  someone to do something, just so he could crush them. "They can say all they want behind my back, but no one would dare confront me. Besides, the only ones that know I'm even there as a dancer are Ron and Roberts. And now you," he added with a playful smile. "And you don't intend to sell me out, do you?" He was still smiling but there was an underlying threat that Draco couldn't tell was if it was genuine or if he was joking. Draco decided it didn't matter.

"The moment hasn't presented itself. But you never know, I could be of some use to you if something does happen tonight. I don't want to miss out on the action."

Harry stood to clear the table and Draco began to help him, "Then how about we just hope nothing  _does_ happen and that you will be able to enjoy the show, yes?"

"Of course, what's not to enjoy?"

* * *

 

When nine o'clock finally rolled around, Draco was in a right state. He was uncharacteristically antsy and was driving poor Sam up the wall. But once the clock struck nine, he closed the shop, sent Sam home, and went to change clothes. By the time he was finally ready he flew to Dreamscape as if a horde of Dementors were after him. He didn't know why he was so excited, he had seen all of Harry now. But the sight of him dancing was still a rare novelty that Draco wasn't going to pass up, because he didn't know how much longer Harry was going to be on the case.

Inside of the club was packed full with more people than he had ever seen and it was sweltering hot already. The strobe lights played in the darkness and there was an excited buzz to the patrons that evening. Draco went to the bar for a drink to calm his nerves and took that time to observe the crowd. There were all sorts of people there, men and women dressed in whatever way they fancied, cross or otherwise. If there were any Aurors there, he couldn't see them. He would love to know who were there though, to know the identities they chose to disguise themselves in. Maybe Potter could tell him later, he mused to himself.

When the time drew nearer to the start of the show, Draco made sure to get him a seat that was close enough to the stage so that he could see clearly, but also so that Harry could see that he indeed did show up. The room went completely dark for a moment, then one spotlight focused on the host in the middle of the stage. The show was to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Tonight is the night of all nights. Tonight is the gathering place for the wanton and the wicked, the time where there are no inhibitions to imagination, and where your dreams come to life. Each act is personally made for you, and no one will leave here disappointed. Now, hold on to your drinks because it's about to get wild in here!" There was applause and cat calls coming from all directions. The stage went dark again before music slowly started. It was a beat akin to country music and so Draco was not surprised to see a sandy haired man in nothing but cowboy boots and chaps start dancing. He was a little sad that it was not Harry, but he was still enjoying what he was seeing. It was not unlike Draco to admire a fine arse when he saw one.

The acts continued with each one more lewd that the last. Draco had had plenty to drink and was feeling positively wonderful, but when Harry's performance came he was more that alert. This was the last performance and so therefore must have had to be the best. The announcer appropriately named this performance as "The Angel of Death" because Harry had descended on the stage with enchanted wings as black as night against his glowing skin while gleaming feathers fell over the audience. They turned into black glitter around them.

Harry wore nothing but a lace thong and his black mask.

And Draco was simply amazed. There was no denying that as he watched him dance. But the real reason that he was amazed was because Harry was capable of such beautiful magic. He never took Harry to be the most creative sort, but this performance greatly proved him wrong. He sipped his drink once more to calm his thumping heart. Powerful magic always had an effect on him, whether that magic was good or bad really didn't matter. But now he knew that beautiful magic turned him on beyond recovery. He refused to become a panting dog here in public when he knew that there were Aurors present, so he stayed in his seat, calmly sipping his cognac.

Then Harry locked eyes with him.

For some reason, Draco's world narrowed to those green gems gleaming through the mask that was ever present and he reveled in them. He knew then, that this dance was specifically for him. Fuck everyone else. Draco stood shakily as Harry descended the stage slowly, lightly as his enormous wings beat and seemed to keep him slightly afloat above the ground, his near naked body gleaming. He touched people as he passed and seemed to grace them with his deadly, ethereal presence. Hands touched his body as money fell at his feet.

When he reached Draco he stopped and extended one glittering hand out to touch his face and massage his cheek. Draco grabbed him at his waist and yanked him closer, causing their bodies to press against one another. Harry's wings closed around them, and the glow of his skin kept them from being in complete darkness. Harry kept his hand on Draco's face as he leaned closer.

" _This_  is what I want. I want you in all of your glory, Harry. I want you just for me." Draco breathed, his lips brushing against Harry's. Harry smiled, gentle and soft.

"I am yours."

They kissed and Draco was drowning as he felt the power Harry possessed to maintain the magic of his show throb and pulse. He seriously wanted to just Apparate them back to his home and have his way with him, but before he could do anything drastic, Harry pulled away. He did have a show to finish, after all. Draco stumbled back until his legs felt the chair behind him and he promptly plopped down.

In that moment, he knew, without a doubt, that that was it. Harry was it. Harry was his and Draco was not going to let him go. The void in his heart and mind that he had always ignored was filled and completed by Harry's mere presence in his life. That Harry would go so far as to give himself up to Draco, wholly and completely, meant volumes to him. It made him dizzy. He looked back to the stage where Harry seemed to be finishing his dance, eyes on Draco the entire time. Draco's world spun and he swayed where he sat, black spots dancing in his vision. He really had a little too much to drink this time, he thought as he blinked to clear his vision. But it only got worse. And it was too late before he realized that this was not mere drunkenness; he was about to pass out and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to stand to get someone's attention, but it was no good. The roars of cheering for Harry's dance drowned out any sound Draco made and he fell to the ground, falling unconscious. He did not see Harry's look of alarm nor hear his shout.


	9. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. It means the world to me. I hope that you all found Moonstruck as awesome as it was for me to wright. This is the last chapter; I hope you have enjoyed it!

Draco felt nothing but his pounding headache which seemed to blot out all other senses as he woke up. He was reluctant to open his eyes lest the pain get worse. His thoughts were a jumble and covered with a haze that he couldn't shake off. A damp, dank odor filled his nose and goose flesh erupted on his naked skin as he became more aware of his surroundings. He shivered and dared to open his eyes, only to find that he could barely see anything. The darkness was deep and impenetrable and he could vaguely make out the shape of the room. It was impossible to tell how long he had been there, but his muscles were stiff with disuse. He shifted his weight on the hard, unforgiving floor and froze when he heard the all too familiar sound of metal scraping on stone. It sent a deeper chill through his body that he hadn't felt in a long time. He did not like being restrained.

Just there, footsteps coming from the direction of what he assumed was the doorway. They were accompanied by voices, male. As they got closer Draco could make out what they were saying.

"...a new one yesterday. Arlington had been watching this one for several weeks. Pure-blood."

The other voice grunted in approval. He heard keys jingle and the door was opened, letting in light. Draco squinted and covered his eyes with his arm. The onslaught of light caused more than Draco to protest and he realized for the first time that he was not alone in the room. He opened his eyes to find that there were five others in the large room, and everyone was in the same predicament as him. Two women and three men sat, naked and with harsh metal chains locked on to their wrists and ankles. The chains led to the decrepit concrete wall. Moisture clung to the walls and the floor along with dust. But the room was bare except for them in it.

But his focus was not on them, is was on the two men who had entered. They both eyed everyone in the room, daring anyone to make a move, before going to either side of the room to the other occupants. There was a lot of protests before they were quieted with a hit. They checked each person carefully with their wands and then stuck a small needle into their arms before moving on. Draco was in the middle and so was saved for last. He said nothing at first; he wanted to see what they were going to do. The shorter one of them sneered down at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The star of the show." The other one snickered. Draco did not recognize either of them. Their cold, indifferent faces showed no sympathy for him, only mocking.

"What show? What are you talking about?" Draco rasped. He was mildly surprised at the state of his voice, but he literally could not worry about that at the moment. He dreaded to know the reality of his situation, almost refused to believe it. They chose to ignore him and instead began their inspection, touching him in what Draco felt an unnecessary manner. He tried to move away, but there was nowhere for him to go.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" he shouted. He only received a punch in the stomach. Draco grunted. The man went to punch him again before he was stopped by the one who seemed to do all of the talking.

"Idiot! You can't hit him or Arlington will hang us by our balls! We'll have to put a glamour over his skin so the bruise won't show. Any mark and we're good as dead." They glared at each other before the other relaxed.

"More trouble than he's worth, I say. It'll be hard to cover up a Malfoy's disappearance," he mumbled.

"Yeah well, that's not up to us. But he's a fucking Death Eater, no one will miss him, that's for sure," the other replied. Draco had a sudden dark glee well up within him. They had no idea that the Ministry had already infiltrated the club. It was only a matter of time before this underground operation was busted. Draco could only wish he could be there when Harry finally brought them down in all his magical glory. He must have had a disturbing grin on his face because they both froze to look at him.

Draco gave them his own sneer, years perfected, and said, "Yes, Death Eater indeed."

Before Draco could do anything else, the shorter one stood and jerked a thumb in Draco's direction. "Stick him."

Draco felt a pain in his neck and the last thing he saw was the looks of disgust and maybe fear on his captors' faces. He took pleasure in that before his world went black once again.

* * *

"...And Ladies and Gentlemen, now I present to you our most prized possession yet! The purest of the purebloods. His skin is as pale as the waxing moon and his lips are as pink as the blush of dawn. His strong body will be well suited for even the most adventurous of clients. Our starting bid tonight is two million Galleons." A murmur rose from the audience as they began to discuss amongst themselves. From the moment Draco opened his eyes, he knew he was fucked. Utterly and completely fucked. He could barely understand how in the bloody hell he had managed to get himself into this mess. He was still bound, though not by chains but magical binds. They were tight and unforgiving, and would only be broken by the caster.

He looked around. The cage they had put him in was silver, maybe platinum, with bars that were too close together for anybody to squeeze through. He sneered at the sick fucks looking at him. Elaborate masks hid their faces like it was some sort of morbid masquerade, they whispered behind their gloved hands, bejeweled to the nines. Draco knew, he just knew, that most of these bastards were top ministry brass. Only the elite of the elite would participate in such a tirade at this. He barely paid attention as the bids rose and rose; was he really worth that much? Despite his mark as a Death Eater still engraved on his arm. Maybe they liked the idea of a bit of danger, nothing like a dance with death to ignite ones lust.

His body still felt like one mass of dead weight; it was all he could do to sit up against the bars and keep his head up. His thoughts seemed to move like molasses, slow and difficult to latch onto anything but a creeping fear which threatened to consume him. But there was one other thought that slithered its way through the haze.

Harry.

Harry had warned him, though they both thought that nothing would actually happen to him since this had nothing to do with Draco. The abductions had been going on long before he came onto the scene. Draco grimaced, now he was a victim. He hated that word. It meant he was helpless, defenseless; he was most certainly wandless. But he felt so weak, sluggish. His wandless magic required a strong body and mind. All he could do was wish he had it with him.

Draco struggled to look up at the person on stage, the person who was to determine which one of these bastards would claim him. The man had on a mask, covering his eyes, but he recognized the hair and that fucking lip ring. The bartender. He was too drugged to be surprised. He just laughed at the irony. He had been sized up from the moment he stepped foot into Dreamscape.

One person in the audience stood up, with his little numbered card, and shouted, "Twenty million Galleons!"

There was a stunned silence, before the bartender spoke, "Twenty million going once, going twice. Sold, to number fifty-two!" There was a smattering of applause before the bartender turned around and looked down his nose at Draco. "You certainly know how to work your keep."

"Fuck you!" Draco snarled. The other man curled his lip.

"There will certainly be a lot of that, just not with me. Now, on t-"

A huge boom erupted in the room and people screamed and cried out. As the dust cleared, a gaping hole became visible in the ceiling and Draco could see people, no- Aurors, dropping into the room, their robes billowing around them as they landed. He had never been so relieved to see them in his entire life. A very familiar voice filled the room, amplified by the  _sonorus_  charm.

"This is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You are under arrest for human trafficking and the illegal distribution of Muggle controlled substances. You all are to stay where you are or we will use force where necessary."

The bartender snarled and tried to make a run for it, but a quick spell had him falling on his face with a thud. Draco noticed the bars to the cage dissolve around him and he slumped over, no longer having the support to hold him up. He saw a figure crouch over him and a blanket cover his bare skin. At least he wasn't naked for all of the other Aurors to see, he didn't need that hanging over his head.

"Draco, can you hear me?" Harry said urgently. He was running his wand over Draco and cupping his cheek with his other hand.

Draco smiled and blinked up at him, "You're so fucking hot when you're serious, storming in here like a bat out of hell. Makes me horny."

Harry frowned, and brushed Draco's hair out of his face. "Good to see you too. You're going straight to St. Mungos. Whatever they put in you is some powerful stuff."

Draco laughed. Really, he couldn't be any happier at the moment. Couldn't give a rat's arse that Harry was looking at him like he'd gone mental. This nightmare was over, thank fuck. He was still laughing when Harry levitated him with an alarmed expression.

"Right, I'm taking you there myself." He waved his wand again and Draco immediately fell asleep.

He blinked open his eyes and squinted against harsh white lights. Suddenly, the light in the room dimmed and Draco knew that he was in St. Mungos. He looked to his left and saw Harry sitting there with a small smile on his face. Draco huffed.

"That is the last damn time I'll be put to sleep. I've had my fill of waking up in strange places, thank you very much." He frowned at Harry. He looked slightly guilty.

"Sorry, but you were creeping me the hell out with that laughing. I thought they tortured you."

"Hardly." Draco began to sit up, but Harry tried to push him back on the bed. Draco glared at him and Harry released him. "I feel fine and I'm not hurt physically. You don't have to hover."

Harry looked affronted, "I was worried! When they took you, I almost panicked and blew the entire investigation."

Draco softened and reached out to Harry. He grabbed Draco's hand. "Harry, I don't discredit you. Thank you for saving me and getting there when you did. I thought I was a goner there for a minute. How the hell did you find me?" Draco had had no wand or anything. Harry scooted closer to the bed and rested their intertwined hands beside him.

"Well, when I saw you go down, I almost lost it like I said. But then I stayed calm and quickly placed a tracking charm on you. I knew that something had been done to you, and for them to do it in the open surprised me. But they calmed everyone down and took you to the back, claiming to let you just 'sleep it off'-"

"Where the hell did you keep your  _wand_? You were practically wearing nothing!" Draco interrupted. Harry only winked at him.

"Now  _that_  is a secret. Anyway, I had to finish the night and act as if nothing were wrong. I could not show any serious concern for you or they would suspect me. Since I worked for them, I was expected to trust them. After I danced for a few clients-"

"You  _danced_  for them? Privately?" Draco said. He remembered his own private show he got from Harry and bristled. How could he bare his arse for other people when Draco was being taken Merlin knew where?

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Harry said with a frown, then he gave Draco a wry look. "What, are you jealous?"

Draco gave him a flat look. He would never admit it and they both knew it.

"Yes, I danced," Harry continued. He waited for Draco to butt in, but he remained silent. He did want to hear what happened, after all. "When the night was over, I met up with the other Aurors. We all knew that if we found you, we'd find the people behind the crimes. But they apparated you quite a ways away and it took me the rest of the night to locate you exactly. We almost got lost." Harry shook his head to himself.

"But where were we? There were more people there than me, you know."

Harry grimaced, "I know. We got the others after we apprehended those involved. But you all were in an ancient set of catacombs deep underground in southern Scotland. Even most of the Muggles have forgotten about those secret tunnels and rooms right beneath their feet. I thought for sure that we were lost when I felt you but there was no sign of anyone in the section of tunnel we were in. Then one of the other Aurors suggested that there could be more levels. So I blasted through the floor." Harry waved his other hand that wasn't holding Draco's, "And you know the rest. And Mr. Arlington is in custody and is being questioned as we speak. There is going to be hell for the next few weeks dealing with the ministry officials that we caught in the auction."

Draco waved him off, "If their pockets are deep enough, they can keep even the Minister quiet. It depends on whether the Ministry will let it be known or keep it hushed up. Corruption within the new government will not bode well so soon after the war." Draco picked up Harry's hand and played with it before asking, "So, what will you do now?"

Harry frowned, "With the case?"

"No, about us. Have you told anyone about us yet?" Draco looked at him and noted a slight blush on his face, he smiled to himself.

"No, I haven't told anyone. I think Ron has figured it out, though, if Hermione hadn't explained it to him already. But are you comfortable being with me? I never anticipated getting you into this mess, no matter how much you were pestering me."

"Did you think that this would scare me off?" Draco shook his head. "We both know I've been through worse. No, I'm not going anywhere. I'll admit, I never expected to get caught up in this case, let alone kidnapped. But I haven't had this much excitement in years; it's a welcome change. Harry, I realized something. That night that you danced for me." Draco paused, this was embarrassing, even for him. He had never liked someone like this, never thought he would. The silence went further as he struggled.

"Yes? Draco, what did you realize?"

He took a deep breath, "I want to be with you. You are one of a very few who I feel this close to. It's hard for me to trust people. But I know that you trust me, despite the past that we share and my history. So, yes. I want to be with you, for a very long time to come." He was not looking at Harry and so he didn't see him lean in and cup his face. He turned Draco toward him.

"You know it won't be easy, with my job and the public. They can be harsh, if not downright mean."

Draco gazed back into his bright green eyes, and knew he was making the right decision. "I don't care about them. I am free to make my own choices, they can either take it or fuck off." Harry climbed onto the bed even as Draco pulled him closer. Harry straddled him and kissed him deeply, their bodies saying much more than they were ready to express in words.

"Now, that's the best thing I've heard all day," Harry breathed into his mouth.

"Oh?"

"Mm hm." Then Harry went to kiss his jaw and neck, sending shivers down Draco's body. He did not seem to worry about a Healer coming in on them.

"Want to hear something else?" Draco murmured, it was hard to concentrate when Harry was doing that to him.

"What?" Harry answered.

"Guess how much I sold for in the auction." Harry stopped kissing him and looked at him quizzically.

"How much?" He asked slowly, as if he was scared to hear the answer.

Draco gave him a cheeky grin, "Twenty million Galleons. I am a Malfoy, after all."

Harry looked as if he wanted to say any number of things, but in the end he just shook his head, "You are impossible, you crazy bastard." Draco just laughed, crazy or not he still had Harry Potter and that was all that mattered.


End file.
